Lo que se hereda, no se hurta!
by Persefone
Summary: En la vida, hay cosas que, aunque odiemos, no podemos alejar de nosotros. Una de esas cosas son los sobrinitos rubios de apellido Malfoy en una casa con un Potter, un Black y un Lupin. Slash!HXD
1. Chapter 1

Ok, aquí viene otro producto salido directamente de mi imaginación; ojalá les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. (si claro...XD)

Sociedad de los Úteros Sangrantes presenta: "LO QUE SE HEREDA NO SE HURTA"

Capítulo 1: La familia no lo es todo...

"_Estimado Sr. Black:_

_Me complace informarle mediante la presente que, debido a circunstancias legales, el menor Draco Lucius Malfoy deberá mudarse con usted y quedar bajo su tutela por ser Ud. El miembro más cercano de la familia consanguínea .El joven será transportado por uno de nuestros asistentes sociales hasta sus dependencias hoy por la tarde .Cualquier duda será disipada por nuestro enviado._

_Esperamos no causarle muchas molestias, se despide atentamente._

_Marina Scarlet, Jueza del departamento de _

_Justicia para menores del Mundo Mágico._

Sirius no reaccionaba. Se había quedado completamente inconsciente, con los ojos pegados al papel y la mente gritando muy fuerte y alto por dentro. Finalmente, ese grito se manifestó en el exterior. Un vez recuperada el 2 de cordura, hizo lo único que sabía hacer en esos casos:

- ¡¡¡¡¡LUPIN!

Remus bajó corriendo las escaleras del penthouse duplex que compartía con su amigo, novio y dolor de cabeza, Sirius Black, preguntándose qué rayos habría ocurrido ahora.

No llevaban ni u mes desde la caída del Lord, la captura de la rata mugrienta esa de Pettigrew, y de que el ministerio se viera obligado a indemnizar con exorbitantes cifras a la pobre victima, Sirius Black, que de pobre no tenía nada. Lo cierto era que, finalmente, habían alcanzado el sueño de Canuto: Traerse a su ahijado, Harry, a vivir con ellos y olvidar a su familia muggle.

Lupin llegó al final de las escaleras, portando un claro rostro de paciencia al ver la infantil actitud de Sirius ante una carta, seguramente cuentas de gas o algo.

Sirius saltaba y pisaba continuamente un trozo de pergamino bastante maltratado una y otra vez, mientras que Lupin lo miraba con cara de "Te ves tan intelectual haciendo eso...", manteniendo una ceja arriba y una sonrisa indulgente.

- ¿Llamabas?

Al notar su presencia, Sirius dejó de saltar sobre el pergamino, lo cogió y se lo entregó. Remus lo leyó como tres veces antes de encontrarle un sentido, y cinco más para volver a enchufarse en la realidad. Cuando alzó la vista para darle a entender que había captado el contenido del mensaje, Sirius recuperó el papel y comenzó a dar ideas para enfrentar la situación lo más maduramente posible.

- Podríamos quemar le papel, actuar como que nunca nos llegó, cerrar las cortinas y actuar como que no hay nadie en casa.

- Sirius...

- ¡No! Tengo una mejor idea; ¿por qué no cogemos nuestras maletas y nos largamos de vacaciones familiares espontáneas? Tú siempre quisiste conocer el Caribe, Moony.

- Sirius, no estás...

- ¿Qué prefieres: Hawai o Fiji?

- ¡SIRIUS! – explotó finalmente Remus.

- ¿Qué? – lo miró el otro como sin entender.

- ¿Podemos pensar con madurez, por favor? Somos los adultos del asunto; ese chico es tú responsabilidad, así que compórtate.

- ¡Ese chico no tiene nada que ver conmigo, contigo, y mucho menos con Harry! ¿Acaso es mi culpa que Lucius Malfoy sea tan tarado cómo para dejar que lo pesquen en una redada de aurores?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, pero lo quieras o no, él es TU sobrino!- exclamó Lupin con tal fuerza, que Sirius se quedó callado...Por primera vez.- Escucha, sé que no es fácil para ti aceptar que el hijo de uno de tus peores enemigos se venga a vivir con nosotros- Sirius bufó.- pero tienes que entender que él no tiene la culpa de su padre. No lo juzgues por algo que no hizo, no sería justo. Vamos, hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?

Remus le dirigió la mirada más inocente y tierna que poseía para aplacar al otro hombre, el cual muchas veces le había doblegado de la misma manera. Sirius lo miró y no pudo evitar el caer rendido ante esa mirada de perrito apaleado, originalmente suya. Realmente era irresistible.

- Está bien, está bien ¡Qué remedio!- Remus sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a Sirius.- Pero... Hay una sola condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó el licántropo, temiendo lo peor.

- Adivina quién le dirá a Harry...

- Oh, no...

Harry subía alegremente en el ascensor hasta el departamento de su padrino... O debería decir, SU departamento? Ahora que vivía con Sirius y con su novio y profesor del colegio, Remus, todo iba de maravilla; su vida era el sueño que jamás pensó podría vivir. Una vez en su piso, bajó del ascensor y caminó hasta la puerta del penthouse, financiado (por supuesto) por la indemnización del ministerio. Como tenía una mano ocupada con la bolsa del pan, Harry tuvo que utilizar su otra mano para escarbar en sus bolsillos y sacar la llave. Finalmente logró insertarla en la cerradura y entrar a su paraíso de libertad. Sí, pensó, éste era el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

Una vez dentro, encontró a su padrino y su profesor sentados en la mesa de la cocina, discutiendo algo importante. A Harry le llamaron la atención dos cosas en especial: Uno, que ambos utilizaban el tono de los tiempos de la Orden del Fénix, y dos, que habían una pila de panquecas junto a un enorme frasco de Nutella. Lo del tono de la Orden podía ser casualidad, pero ¿La nutella? Algo raro estaban tramando esos dos; su tío sólo compartía su frasco de nutella especial cuando a) Era el cumpleaños de alguno de los miembros de la casa, b) Se avecinaba el fin del mundo, o c) Algo realmente malo iba a ocurrirles justo a ellos y no podían evitarlo. Sabía que no había nadie de cumpleaños ese día, y que mucho menos se acercaba el fin del mundo, así que asumió que algo terrible estaba apunto de ocurrir. Cómo, ingenuamente, Harry pensaba que nada en el mundo podría arruinarle el día, no dudó en preguntar qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¡Harry, ya volviste! – lo recibió Sirius al notar su presencia.

- Sirius... sólo fui a comprar pan...

- Sí, sí, por supuesto... Eeeeeeee... Ven, siéntate. Estás como en tu casa, ¿vale?

- Sirius, hace más de un mes que vivo aquí ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- ¡Oh, claro! Lo siento, estoy algo confuso hoy...

- ¿Podrían evitar el show de ridiculeces que están montando para evitar decirme lo que sea que está pasando?

Sirius y Remus se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Nada que hacer.

- A ver, Harry – comenzó Lupin.- Tenemos algo que contarte, es cierto, pero preferiríamos que te sentaras.

- De acuerdo...

- Bien. Ahora, te ruego que escuches la historia que te vamos a contar muy cuidadosamente, porque es un tema algo delicado. Ahora, cualquier duda al final. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Remus.- dijo Harry con aires de paciencia.- Ya, suéltenla.

- Bien... Tú sabes que hace un tiempo atrás, Voldemort fue derrocado definitivamente. Bueno, hace un par de semanas, hubo una emboscada a los seguidores restantes de nuestro queridísimo e ilustre Lord Oscuro. Entre estos personaje, se hallaban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy...

- Sí, lo sabía.- interrumpió impaciente.- Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?

- Espera y verás- respondió Sirius.- Oh, sí que verás...

- Continúo.- les advirtió Remus.- Bueno, los Malfoy tiene un hijo que aún es menor de edad. Tú lo conoces bien: Draco.- esta vez, Harry bufó.- Como sea, Draco no puede quedarse sólo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, lo cual seria en tiempo suficiente como para que necesite de tutelaje. El problema es que el tutelaje debe ser llevado a cabo por el familiar consanguíneo más cercano por parte del padre. Como Lucius es hijo único, no existe esta clase de familiar, por lo que entran en juego los familiares de Narcisa... ¿Puedes deducir lo que sigue?

- Mmm... Que deben llevarlo donde alguno de sus tíos o tías.- dijo Harry sin captar el verdadero fondo social del asunto.

- Déjame a mí, Moony.- intervino Sirius.

- No Sirius, podrías causarle daño cerebral!

- ¡Qué va! Este chiquillo es casi tan Potter como yo. Muy bien, Harry- dijo, volviéndose hacia su ahijado para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención.- Remus es gay.

Los tres se echaron a reír, Harry por sobre los tres.

- ¡Vaya noticia! Creo que no lo había notado.- rió el chico con ironía.- No, pero en serio. Quiero saber.

- Muy bien, Malfoy Jr. Se viene a vivir con nosotros.- dijo Sirius y se volvió a reír, esperando obtener el mismo resultado que con su broma anterior. No resultó.

Harry se tomó un par de segundos más en relacionar aquella frase con la tediosa historia que le contara Remus, y cuando al fin encontró la relación, quiso arrojarse desde el octavo piso, rebotar y volver a caer.

- Dime que no es cierto.- Le exigió a su padrino.- Sirius, dime que hay alguien que está antes que tú en esa lista.

- Osea, de que la hay, la hay. El problema es que todos están o muertos o en Azkaban hasta que se mueran. Leve detalle.- dijo en un tono que dejaba ver su molestia por la situación.

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que te hagan esto! ¡Acabas de ser reconocido inocente, y ahora te hacen esto! No es posible. Tiene que haber alguien más.

- Si me lo permites, Padfoot, quisiera hablar un momento a solas con Harry.- pidió Lupin.

- De acuerdo. Estaré arriba.- Y se marchó al segundo piso.

- Escucha, Harry. Esto ya ha sido bastante difícil para todos, en especial para Sirius; ¿cuidar al hijo de su peor enemigo, el mismo que le buscó la pelea a su ahijado durante seis años? Absolutamente, no. Pero lo convencí porque creo que, cuando se les cambia de ambiente, las personas pueden ser categóricamente distintas. Así que te pido lo mismo que le pedí a Sirius: Una mísera oportunidad. Por lo demás, imagina la reacción de Draco cuando supo que se tendría que venir a vivir con nosotros tres, lo quisiera o no.

Harry se quedó pensando unos minutos; tal vez Remus tuviera razón. Rara vez no la tenía, así que ¡qué importaba! Si algo salía mal, siempre estaría en ventaja por sobre Malfoy, ya que estarían en su casa, y si las cosas se ponían muy feas, siempre podría invitar a los Weasley.

Finalmente tomó aire y le dijo a Remus que aceptaba. Pero sólo una oportunidad.

- Bien... Porque Malfoy llega en una hora.

Ya! ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Prometo que el segundo viene filete! Está muy, pero muy bueno... Por si a caso, va a ser un slash! Sólo por si no lo dedujeron antes, jeje... Mil gracia sa todos los RR de "Harry Potter, el fumador compulsivo" los agradezco de todo corazón. Nos vemos, cuídense y lean muchos fics! Adiós!

Perséfone


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, aki vamos de nuevo... uff... la verdad había escrito el 2do capitulo pero parece k no lo subí y lo borré antes de tiempo...XDXDXDX! ssstupida! (esa soy yo!) en fin... "et ficus stupidi est". 

Lo k se hereda….NO SE HURTA!

Chapter 2: Hogar, dulce hogar!

Tal como lo había predicho Remus, Malfoy apareció en el departamento de los Potter-Black-Lupin una hora más tarde, con su maleta a un lado y un asistente social al otro. Por su cara, se podría decir k ninguna de las dos cosas le importaban mucho. Remus se adelantó ofreciéndole una mano en forma de saludo. Malfoy simplemente lo ignoró.

- Señor Lupin, es un gusto volver a verle. Mi nombre es Andrew McCracken y soy asistente social del Ministerio de Magia.- saludó Andrew.

- Igualmente encantado, Andrew. Por favor, tomen asiento; Sirius está por bajar.

Mientras Remus entretenía a sus invitados, Harry se apresuró en ir a buscar a su escurridizo padrino. Golpeó tres veces la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

- ¡Sirius¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sirius estaba danzando por la habitación con una vestimenta hecha de plumas y hojas, con rayas de colores en la cara y un par de maracas en las manos (sin mencionar el tambor de madera y cuero tirado en el piso, por supuesto...). Miró a Harry con cara de espantado y enseguida adoptó su posición de inocente y desentendido.

- Emm...este...yo...nada?

- Si, claro... Vístete y baja. Malfoy ya está aquí.

- ¡Oh vamos Harry! No esperarás que baje a darle la gran bienvenida¿o si?

- Sirius, siéntate por un minuto.- dijo el ojiverde con aires de seriedad. Desde la conversación con Lupin le había picado el bichito de la madurez.- Te voy a explicar algo: Yo no tengo más ganas que tú de estar viéndole la cara a Malfoy día tras día hasta que seamos mayores de edad, pero él ya está aquí y no se va a ir hasta un buen tiempo más. A mí ya me costó bastante aceptar la situación, y créeme que estoy al borde del colapso, así que lo único que te pido es que por esta vez me ayudes a mantener el autocontrol y te domines al igual que yo. ¿Puede ser?

Sirius soltó un soplido, se estiró la cara con las manos y relajó la cabeza. Un minuto más tarde estaba vestido decentemente y acompañando a su ahijado camino al living.

Un vez abajo, saludó al asistente social, soltó un "hola" al rubio y se fue a sentar al lado de Lupin.

- Bueno, veo que todo está en orden, así que me retiro. Un gusto haber charlado con usted, señor Lupin. Nos estaremos viendo un mis visitas mensuales. Señor Black, Harry, ha sido un placer. Confío en que no tendrán problemas para hacer sentir al joven Malfoy como en su casa.- dijo esto sin mucho convencimiento.

- Lo acompaño a la puerta, Andrew.- Remus se levantó para despedir al funcionario.- Gracias por todo, adiós.

Al cerrar la puerta todo quedó en silencio. Remus volvió al living y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sirius, algo así como "di algo". Draco tenía la mirada perdida y la expresión ausente. Harry lo miraba en silencio y Sirius le dirigía una mirada fría.

- Bien Draco – tuvo que ser Lupin quien rompiera el hielo nuevamente.- Ojalá que todo sea...

- No necesito que me mantengan.

Remus creyó no haber escuchado bien. Sirius y Harry se miraban con caras de "¿qué fue lo que dijo?"

- Dije que no necesito que me mantengan.- De repente, Malfoy parecía haber vuelto a la realidad.- No necesito ni su lástima ni sus limosnas para sobrevivir. Me las puedo arreglar bastante bien yo solo, así que sólo tendrán que darle un reporte al tipejo ése como si yo estuviera viviendo con ustedes una vez al mes ¿Está claro? Me voy.- Se levantó y tomó sus cosas, listo para marcharse. Remus tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry fue el único que atinó a decir algo.

- ¡Malfoy! -lo llamó y éste se volteó.- No que me ponga feliz el hecho de que te vengas a vivir con nosotros, pero ¿tienes idea de donde estás parado, al menos?

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de magia, Potter. Y, en todo caso, ESE es MI problema.

- Claro. Sólo por curiosidad¿con qué varita pretendes hacer magia?- Malfoy de palpó los bolsillos y entendió lo que Harry quería decir. Harry sonreía con astucia mientras recordaba el protocolo del ministerio: Durante el primer mes en que viviera con su padrino, su varita estaría bajo su responsabilidad. Confiando en que esta vez sería similar, se había aventurado a ocuparlo como comodín y había acertado. Malfoy lo miraba con odio.

- Quiero que me entreguen mi varita. Ahora.

- No.- Todos se voltearon a ver a Sirius, quien se había puesto de pie y se acercaba peligrosamente a Malfoy.- Y no te la voy a devolver hasta que te comportes como el hombre que eres.

Malfoy no lo podía creer (los otros dos tp...Sirius, adulto? K miedo): Sirius Black, el exreo, su tío, el padrino de Harry-san-Potter estaba dirigiéndose a él como lo habría hecho una persona perfectamente racional. Y peor: Como un adulto responsable! Sirius llegó junto a él, tomó su maleta con una mano y con la otra lo cogió a él de la oreja. Acto seguido, lo obligó a sentarse de vuelta en el sofá.

- Escúchame, jovencito, y escúchame bien que no lo diré dos veces: Esta es nuestra casa, y si nosotros te recibimos aquí es porque lo digas o no, es lo mejor para ti. Siendo yo el que está a cargo tuyo desde hoy en adelante, te exijo que demuestres respeto. No me interesa que nos hagas malabares ni nada por el estilo, pero si llegas a hacerle algo a Remus o a Harry, yo mismo me voy a encargar de enviarte derechito al primer orfanato muggle que encuentre.- le dijo esto último con bastante energía, cosa de dejar en claro que no estaba bromeando.- _sin retorno._

Malfoy tragó saliva audiblemente mientras digería dolorosamente las palabras de Black. Viendo que las "reglas" estaban claras, Remus se apresuró a alivianar el ambiente.

- Bien. Harry¿serías tan amable de mostrarle a Draco su habitación?

- Seguro.

Harry le indicó al rubio que lo siguiera, mientras que un muy sorprendido Remus miraba a su novio con fascinación.

- No lo puedo creer...

- ¿Qué¿Acaso tengo garabatos en la cara?

- Nada de eso, Sirius, pero te acabo ver convertido en un... ¿padre responsable y disciplinario?

- ¡No fue para tanto!

- ¡Qué sí! A Harry también lo asombraste. Debo darte crédito Sirius Black, no pensé que pudieras ponerlo en su lugar sin arrancarle los ojos.- Sirius rió abiertamente. Luego abrazó a Remus y lo besó.

- Sé que acostumbrábamos a andar por ahí con plena libertad, pero desde hoy debemos ser cuidadosos por dos.- Declaró Lupin.

- Bah...

Mientras tanto, Harry le mostraba el cuarto que iban a compartir al rubio.

- Pensé que como sólo te vas a quedar por unos meses, sería absurdo convertir mi habitación en dos, por lo que habrá que compartirla. Es lo bastante amplia como para que cada uno tenga su espacio sin expulsar al otro. Ahí está el baño, el armario y ésa será tu cama.- Indicó la que estaba cerca de la ventana y el balcón.- Pensé que quizás te agradaría más que a mí... Bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes... pregunta.- Y salió de la habitación, dejando a un ojigris muy contrariado detrás.

Tan pronto estuvo solo, Draco se lanzó de espaldas sobre su cama. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró. Las palabras de Black resonaban en su mente como si fueran uno de esos jinggles pegajosos de la TV. Sabía que estaría a salvo ahí, que con la caída del Dark Lord, todo iba a ir de maravillas en ese lugar, pero controlar su orgullo era algo que nunca le habían exigido antes. Es más, siempre le habían enseñado a lucirlo, ya que un Malfoy sin orgullo no era digno de dicha familia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, más de una vez quiso no serlo. Y ahora que sus padres estaban en prisión y él estaba libre... Tendría que aprender a morderse la lengua de vez en cuando si pretendía sobrevivir en ese departamento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo había enviado a un nido de jodidos Gryffindors? El vejete, seguramente. En fin... El agotamiento lo superaba pero no pudo ignorar una sensación extraña en su interior. Algo débil, pero inquietante.

- Mañana. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, pero mañana...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarán! Si, lo sé... es un asko! Pero entiéndanme... tengo k estudiar"! jajajaj bueno..en todo caso, la accion ya se ha visto demasiado atrasada, asi k en el 3ero comienza lo bueno... solo por si no lo dije antes esto sera un **_SLASH! _**OK? FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE EXPLICITA? El k no entendió, se aguanta. Besos, adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lo que pasó, pasó.

El primer mes fue un fiasco, pero no por lo que se podría pensar; no hubo peleas ni discusiones ni malas caras. De hecho, no hubo nada. Malfoy se limitaba a vivir: Despertaba por las mañanas, hacía su cama, se duchaba, bajaba a desayunar, luego se sentaba en su cama y miraba por el ventanal durante el resto del día hasta que fuera la hora de comer. No hablaba con nadie, no gruñía, era como si hubiera involucionado en un ente que sólo come, respira y duerme. Fuera de esta anomalía en el rubio, los Potter/Black/Lupin lo trataban muy bien: Lupin lo hacía acompañarlo en la cocina para intentar de robarle aunque fuera un monosílabo, mientras que Harry lo había autorizado para utilizar su equipo de música, la televisión con cable e, incluso, no había día en que no lo saludara y le preguntara como se encontraba. Nada. Draco estaba sumido en tal aislamiento que llegó un punto en que dejó de comer. Llevaba dos días así cuando Sirius explotó nuevamente.

- Se acabó. Esto es el colmo; ¡ningún mequetrefe viene a vivir a mi casa y deja de alimentarse! – y, botando la servilleta la piso, subió la escalera y abrió la puerta de la habitación de los chicos con un portazo. Draco estaba recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en el cielo raso y su mente muy lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, el grito de Black lo obligó a volver a la realidad de golpe.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!

- ...

- ¡No me importa quién te creas que eres, jovencito, estás bajo mi cuidado y no vas a dejar de comer porque se te haya dado el capricho de encerrarte en tu burbujita a sentir lástima de ti mismo! Ahora mismo quiero que agarres tu blanco trasero, lo lleves al comedor y te comas la comida que Remus preparó para ti. Y escúchame bien: Si veo que dejaste un mísero grano de arroz o cualquier otra partícula de comida, yo mismo te voy a obligar a que laves los platos con la lengua!

Draco lo quedó mirando enojado. ¿Quién se creía él que era para venir a darle órdenes a él, Draco Lucius Malfoy? Pero los ánimos de superioridad se le bajaron cuando notó algo más en la mirada de Black; algo que podría ser...¿preocupación? No. Imposible, pero... En fin; mejor obedecer antes de que le arrancaran la melena a tirones. Bajó la escalera y se sentó en el puesto que habían determinado para él, cogió los cubiertos y comenzó a comer en silencio. La comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre; al parecer, el licántropo tenía algún dote especial con la cocina. En el momento en que Lupin se acercó para ofrecerle algo más y le impidió pararse de la mesa a dejar su plato donde correspondía, Malfoy dio un puñetazo a la mesa, se levantó y se fue. Algo parecía haberle afectado y Harry estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo en ese mismo instante. Sin escuchar las interrogantes de Remus, Harry se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta con llave y buscó a Malfoy con la mirada. No estaba. Se asomó al balcón y tampoco lo divisó. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Repentinamente, la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió un Malfoy silencioso, con los puños apretados y respiración agitada. Un par de lágrimas delataban qué había estado llorando.

¡Esperen un momento¿Malfoy, Draco-yo soy de hielo-Malfoy, llorando? Wow! Mucha acciónpara un solo día. Malfoy lo miró como notando su presencia por primera vez en aquellos 5 minutos. Ignorándolo, caminó hasta el balcón y se apoyó en la baranda. Las calles estaban iluminadas, pero a esa altura era como salirse del cuadro; la noche brillaba por los astros y Malfoy respiraba ya más tranquilo.

Harry meditó unos segundos lo que quería lograr. Juntó un poco de valentía y se asomó al dichoso balcón en el cual reposaba su enemigo. Sin esperar a que se volteara le habló.

- Malfoy¿qué ocurre?- silencio. El ojiverde continuó.- Mira, está bien que no te guste vivir aquí, que quieras reclamar, alegar, discutir, maldecirnos, lo que sea. Pero, si lo que buscas es hacer que Sirius te mande de vuelta¿no te suena un poco ilógico el castigarte a ti mismo? No comes, no hablas... y apostaría mi cabeza a que tampoco duermes tanto como aparentas.

Malfoy rió sarcásticamente. Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy volteó a verlo con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él: Estaba destrozado.

- - ¿Tú crees que es muy fácil aceptar que estoy viviendo, sobreviviendo y, además, dependiendo de mi peor enemigo? A ver Potter¿cómo crees que debería estar alguien que no sólo debe permanecer en un lugar donde es atendido, cuidado y tratado mejor de lo que lo ha sido en su propia casa en lo que a comunicación respecta, y que ese lugar es el hogar de su enemigo? – Draco comenzó a subir el tono repentinamente.- ¿Cómo crees que se siente el descubrir en un mes que todo lo que te han enseñado durante toda tu vida es la mentira más grande del mundo, eh¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE DEBO SENTIRME!

Harry estaba shokeado. En verdad no sabía qué decir a lo que estaba escuchando, y en verdad habría dicho algo bastante idiota de no ser porque Malfoy no le permitió continuar ya que de un momento a otro las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, esta vez sin interrumpir sus gritos.

- - ¡Eres un idiota, Potter¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que lo que para ti es una simple molestia para mi significa que estoy mal, que todo lo que se está mal y que tu jodida familia es... más digna... de llamarse familia que...- Malfoy bajaba el tono, ya que en este punto le costaba mucho admitir lo que estaba diciendo.- que la mía?

Harry guardó silencio. Ni él ni Malfoy pronunciaron otra palabra, pero en cambio se quedaron mirándose a los ojos a la vez que las lágrimas del rubio se detenían y comenzaban a secarse rápidamente. Malfoy se limitó a secarse los ojos con el dorso de la muñeca y a adentrarse en la habitación, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia del ojiverde. Al pasar por su lado, Draco sintió una mano firme que se cerraba sobre su codo derecho y no lo dejaba seguir avanzando. Sin entender absolutamente nada, Malfoy pasó de ser detenido por un tirón de Harry a ser abrazado por el mismo. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, terminó por responder al abrazo y notó que, en el fondo, se sentía mejor. Se estaba tan en paz con uno mismo que cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Harry apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio y le habló.

- - Malfoy, se que soy la última persona en el mundo de la cual querrías escuchar esto, pero te propongo que hagamos un trato: Tú vuelves a comer y yo haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a estar de humor para insultarme nuevamente¿vale? – Malfoy rió. -¿Ves? No es tan mala idea... Mira, no te pido que confíes en mi, pero intenta considerar estos meses como una tregua, aunque sea por la sobre vivencia de ambos; por esta vez, lo que pasó, pasó.

Malfoy se separó de Harry ya más tranquilo, lo miró y le dijo.- De acuerdo, pero que quede en claro que será algo temporal.

Harry se dio por satisfecho con ello; le ofreció una mano y Malfoy la estrechó brevemente.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Potter...

- ¿Sí?

- Tú **nunca** me viste llorar¿Quedó claro?

- - Claro.- Y murmurando algo así como "qué remedio", el Gryffindor imitó a su compañero de cuarto y se fue a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Solo reiterar: los personajes no son mios y no gano dinero con esto (fin al lucro!)

**RECOMENDACIONES IMPORTANTES:** Escuche la lista de canciones de GLEE, el álbum lamado "presenting the warbles", en especial los temas "silly love songs" y "animal". Si no los tiene, búsquelos en grooveshark

Pensamientos: " "

**LO QUE SE HEREDA, NO SE HURTA!**

**CAPITULO 4: ESO QUE HE QUERIDO HACER DESDE HACE AÑOS…**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que los antiguos enemigos tuvieran esa conversación en el balcón, y Harry sentía la satisfacción de ver a Malfoy actuando de una forma más normal –más humana, quizás; lo normal hubiese sido que lo insultara cada vez que se lo topara por ahí-. Aún recordaba la cara que había puesto su padrino cuando, al día siguiente, el rubio se presentó a la hora del desayuno y pidió disculpas a Remus por el comportamiento tan maleducado que había osado mantener para con él hasta ese minuto. Todo un poema. No obstante, era indiscutible que el rubio seguía algo deprimido.

Entre tanto, Remus había convencido a Sirius de que era un excelente momento para tomarse unas vacaciones familiares y escaparse a algún lugar en que el relajo terminara por descomprimir el ambiente.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes pensado, Remus? ¿Una semana de paz, y ya crees que el chico aquel se merece un premio a la buena conducta?

- No seas tan duro con él, Sirius; recuerda que, a pesar de encontrarse viviendo rodeado de gryffindors, Draco ha ido mostrando señales de estar dispuesto a convivir en armonía. ¿Y qué si unos días en la playa mejoran la comunicación entre los miembros de esta familia, eh?- Remus, como siempre, no podía evitar que la parte más paternal y protecotra de su personalidad asomara.

Sirius lo pensó por unos instantes (sí, pensó, no es un error de lectura. Aunque quizás el error fue lo de "instantes") hasta que esa pequeña ampolleta dentro de su cabecita se encendió, haciéndolo sonreír y arquear una ceja de esa manera tan característicamente Black.

- Tengo una mejor idea. Ya que toda esta situación ha sido de tantos cambios para todos, estoy de acuerdo en que nos merecemos un descanso. Pero –el baile de la victoria de Remus se vió rápidamente interrumpido por esa ultima palabra de su novio- Considerando los daños colaterales que ha sufrido nuestra intimidad últimamente, creo que apremia que nuestro paseo sea sólo para dos.

"Rayos, debí suponer que esa ceja levantada no presagiaba algo de tipo familiar" Lupin se mordía el labio inferior mientras que consideraba la propuesta indecente de Sirius. "La verdad es que harta falta nos hace un tiempo lejos de los cachorros, pero… ¿y si se matan entre ellos? O peor, ¿Y si se alían para matarnos a nosotros por haberlos abandonado?"

Como si de un adivino se tratase, Sirius optó por utilizar una suerte de incentivo adicional; acercándose y abrazando suavemente a su novio por la espalda, le susurró al oído.

- - ¿A que no sabes para dónde compré pasajes, mi amor?

Remus se estremeció al sentir el delicioso escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, sabiendo cuál sería su respuestas desde antes de que Sirius terminara de revelar sus planes. Soltó un profundo suspiro a la vez que encaraba a su novio, sonriendo.

- - Eres un tramposo. Dime, ¿a dónde?

- - Mikonos y Santorini, Grecia. Tú, yo, y dos semanas de libertad para ser gastadas en ardientes playas paradisiacas… - - A estas alturas, el animago y el licántropo se aferraban mutuamente de la cintura y los brazos del otro, respectivamente. Comenzaron a besarse con los ojos cerrados y a un paso de perder el equilibrio sobre el nada despreciable sofá de cuero negro que coronaba el salón, a la vez que los primeros gemidos amenazaban con aparecer. Fue Remus quién aprovechó una corta pausa para preguntar - - N-No creo que los chicos se molesten si nos vamos unos días, ¿cierto?

- - Creo que por el bien del tabú del incesto y nuestra salud mental, irse por unos días es lo mejor que podrían hacer. - - La voz de Harry consiguió que la temperatura pasara de golpe a un indicador cercano a cero.

- Harry, muchacho, que agradable encontrarte en ESTA parte del penthouse, precisamente en ESTE momento - - saludó Sirius con sarcasmo, pero comenzando a reír con resignación. La verdad era que aunque su ahijado los interrumpiera en los mejores momentos, no podía mantenerse molesto con él por más de un minuto.

- Así que ¿se van de viaje?

- Así es. Mooney y yo partiremos en una búsqueda de profunda iluminación, para lo cual se requiere meditar y silencio, dos cosas que con ustedes dos cerca no se consigue… - - Harry arrugó el ceño como diciendo "sí, claro". - - bueno, bueno, la verdad es que nos iremos a Grecia por un par de semanas. ¿Crees que puedas manejar al chico Malfoy durante nuestra ausencia?

- Tengo la sensación de que se maneja bastante bien a sí mismo - - A esas alturas de la vida, el ojiverde solía mezclar su usual amabilidad con algo de humor. - - Pues bien, y ¿cuándo se van?

- ¡Cierto! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? - - todo el romance había cuasado que remus se olvidara de todos los detalles concretos del viaje.

- Esta misma noche - - nuevamente, Sirius sonriendo con suficiencia. Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron de remus gritándole que cómo no se lo había dicho antes, que qué hubiese pasado si él no le hubiese llegado con la idea aquella de las vacaciones, etc. - - Pero Mooney, yo sabía que ibas a planear algo así

* * *

Una vez que los padres de familia se despidieran y encaminaran al aeropuerto en un taxi, Harry pensó en que esos días podrían ayudar a que su compañero de cuarto se asentara mejor en lo que ahora era su hogar. Cogió el teléfono y marcó.

- _Pizzería,__¿qué__desea__ordenar?_

- Hola, quisiera pedir una pizza tamaño familiar y un un paquete de cervezas, por favor.

- _¿Qué__ingredientes__desea__en__su__pizza?_

- Emmm… muy buena pregunta. Dame un momento, en seguida vuelvo.

Subió las pocas escaleras que separaban el primero del segundo piso en ese gran departamento, se dirigió a su habitación y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Malfoy? – se escuchaba música, pero no la voz del rubio. Al tratarse de _su_habitación, no se hizo problemas y entró igual. El rubio figuraba tirado en la cama, escuchando música.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? No me digas que extrañas a tus papis tan pronto se fueron y vienes porque necesitas un abrazo.

- Veo que estás de buen ánimo - - respondió el ojiverde, ignorando los insultos de su acompañante.- - Oye, estoy ordenando una pizza para que cenemos, pero olvidé preguntarte qué ingredientes te gustan. ¿Qué tal te suena doble queso, carne y aceitunas?

- Queso, rúcula, aceitunas y tomate. La comida sin vegetales es sólo para plebeyos, Potter. A diferencia de ti, tengo un físico que mantener.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas, señor-tengo-un-sistema-digestivo-aristocrático.- salió de la habitación para finalizar el pedido, mientras que reía para sus adentros con las salidas del rubio. "Siempre podría ser peor".

Cuando llegó el reparto, el chico-que-vivió dispuso todo en una bandeja y la instaló en la sala de estar, justo frente al televisor gigante que su padrino tanto atesoraba. Rápidamente conectó el reproductor de DVD, encendió el aparato e insertó un disco. A su costado, un ruido de pisadas en las escaleras anunciaba que cierta serpiente acababa de abandonar el nido.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me preparo para ver una película. Se llama _el__discurso__del__rey_ ¿Te interesa?

- No creo que a mis padres les simpatice la idea de que me entretenga con tonterías muggle - - guardó silencio por un minuto. - - Pero algo me dice que no llegarán a enterarse, de todos modos.

Se acomodaron en el mismo sillón de cuero negro que aquella tarde casi había sido víctima de los merodeadores, y dieron comienzo a la sesión de cine. Harry había tomado la precaución de armar bandejas individuales con platos, cubiertos y servilletas, cosa que el Sly no perdiera los estribos por ver un atentado a su educación de etiqueta. Sirvió los platos y le ofreció el suyo a Malfoy.

- Vaya Potter, me sorprendes. No pensé que tuvieras costumbres civilizadas. - - ironizó Draco, justo antes de coger el trozo de pizza con la mano y darle un buen mordisco. – mmmm, casi decente.

Harry quedó algo perplejo al ver al rubio comer tan desprendida y relajadamente, olvidándose de lo que él había supuesto un rito básico a lo largo de toda su vida. "Conozca diez mitos acerca de Draco Malfoy. Mito número uno: Siempre come de forma elegante y con cubiertos." El rubio ya no le prestaba la menor atención, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde se había quedado más del tiempo normal mirándolo. "Bueno, elegante sigue siendo. Incluso lo hace más cercano, más… mejor lo olvido y veo la película".

Observaron el filme tranquilamente, disfrutando de la comida. Entre medio, el ojiverde se levantó y trajo las cervezas, tendiéndole una al otro chico en la mano antes de volver a su asiento. Terminaron de ver el filme un poco más relajados, intercalando alguna que otra risa en escenas clave. Cuando la pantalla se fue a negro, Harry se obstinó en entablar una conversación de verdad con el ojigris.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Cielos Potter, no estamos en una cita.

- Lo sé, sólo trato de charlar sobre algo. Después de todo, eres la única persona aquí aparte de yo mismo, ¿no?

- Está bien. - aceptó el rubio luego de hacer una mueca.- - Me pareció excelente. Muestra todas las caras de una realidad tan complicada y limitada como la de la familia real; cómo lidia con ser el personaje público más importante de su país, y que se le reconozca por no poder hablar de corrido. Luego, la frustración, la rabia y la impotencia. El no admitir que necesita ayuda de otros, incluso cuando sus más cercanos se lo sugieren. Y, por último, el triunfo. El Rey logra sobreponerse no sólo a su propio tartamudeo, sino a su inseguridad; ¿lograste notar el cambio radical que se muestra en él para con otras autoridades, a favor de reconocer al otro?

Una vez más, Harry Potter no sabía si estaba alucinando o si lo que presenciaba era al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Se le quedó mirando mientras el otro continuaba.

- Bueno, y qué decir de la música, la escenografía, a dirección de cámara y fotografía, etc.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de cine?

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

- De todos los años que llevo viendo televisión, jamás me había percatado de la mitad de las cosas que tú acabas de mencionar.

- En fin, Potter, qué quieres que te diga. Recibí la mejor educación que el dinero puede comprar. - - Su tono de voz había recobrado algo de la fría rabia que sus ojos destellaban cuando decía algo que aludía a su familia.- - Pero supongo que el dinero no lo es todo.

- Ciertamente, pero te sorprendería lo que una vida puede mejorar con un poco de dinero.

- ¿Habló el ahijado del ex - convicto más millonario del mundo?

- No me refería a mi vida aquí, sino a antes de eso. - - Malfoy seguía sin entender - - Solía vivir con la familia de mi tía, la hermana de mi madre. Muggles, por si a tu retorcida cabeza le interesa saber. La cosa es que pasé años teniendo que hacerme cargo de varias cosas que no me correspondía… Hasta que conocí a Sirius y lo exculparon.

- Debe haber sido un alivio poder deshacerte de esa gente. - - El tono de voz del rubio había vuelto a cambiar en forma abrupta. Mágicamente, Harry tuvo la primera de las dos únicas buenas ideas que tendrá en este fic.

- Malfoy, te reto a un duelo.

- ¿De qué hablas, cara rajada? Somos menores de edad y yo estoy bajo "custodia" familiar.

- Relájate, no es _ese_ tipo de duelo. Y deja de decirme de esa forma, o te parto el trasero. ¿Trajiste tu escoba? - - Malfoy asintió con la cabeza. - - Perfecto. Ven, sígueme.

* * *

- ¡WUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

- ¡Dejar de jugar al héroe, Potter, desconcentras mi perfecta búsqueda de la snitch! - - reclamaba el rubio sobre su escoba, apenas esquivando a un Harry que había optado por hacer un Amago de Groski (¿?) para evitar que su contrincante atrapara la snitch antes que él.

Estuvieron sobrevolando la colina aledaña a la ciudad por media hora más, evitando meterse en zonas donde pudieran ser visto, y molestando al otro cada tanto.

- ¡Ahá! ¡Ya casi la tengo! - - para variar, el ojiverde hacía una maniobra mega peligrosa con tal de ganarle al rubio. - - ¡LA TENGO!

Y se calló de la escoba. Como nunca en siete años, el niño-que-vivió se cayó de la escoba al jugar una partida de quidditch, hacia el vacío de la noche. Iba cayendo con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, cuando sintió un firme agarre de uno de éstos. De un tirón fue balanceado y volteado, cayendo sobre la escoba de Draco.

- ¿Siempre haces estas cosas para llamar la atención de los demás?

- Eh, no. Creo que habitualmente prefiero las batallas a muerte con magos super poderosos.- Ambos descargaron una carcajada. Sólo ahí Harry notó lo cerca que estaba de Malfoy y, más importante, lo bien que olía. El Sly se estremeció un poco a sentir su respiración en el cuello, pero no dijo nada.

Luego de recuperar la escoba de Harry, volaron en silencio de regreso hasta el pent-house. Se separaron sin hablar; Harry ordenó los restos de la cena, mientras que Draco subió a encerrarse en la habitación de ambos.

De pronto y sin saber bien porqué, Harry soltó los platos sucios y subió corriendo la escalera. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de un tirón, descubriendo a un Draco sentado al borde de su cama y agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Levantó la mirada hasta conectarla con la del ojiverde. Ninguno rompió el contacto visual.

De repente, el rubio se levantó con firmeza, se le acercó y lo besó. Con toda la pasión del mundo. Lo siguió besándolo. Y no lo dejaba ir; y Harry tampoco quería que lo dejara ir.

Finalmente rindiéndose al beso, cerró los ojos y lo atrajo por la cintura mientras que se apoyaba en la pared de su cuarto. Como si su instinto le indicara el camino, Draco levantó a Harry y le hizo enrollar las piernas alrededor de su propia cintura, aprovechando de mejor forma el respaldo en la muralla.

- Ma-Malfoy… Yo…

- - Shhh…. Mi nombre es Draco. Y tú, Harry, no vas a estropearnos el momento.- Callando al inquieto ojiverde con otro beso de esos que queman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia...** esperemos que la musa esté de humor y se quede por aquí un rato.

les dejo otro capitulo, mas cortito que el anterior, pero bueno xD

gracias a todos, estoy buscando sugerencias de todo tipo, así que por favor si tiene alguna, des e un momento y dejemela enferma de rr o de mensaje interno :D

**disclaimer: los personjaes de HP no son míos, así que no me vengan con cuentos de que gano dinero con esto porque no!**

**AVISO:** Este fic contiene lemon, es decir, escenas chico/chico. Si no te piace, pos cambia de fic.

**LO QUE SE HEREDA, NO SE HURTA!**

CAPITULO 5: COMO PECAS, PAGAS!

De repente, el rubio se levantó con firmeza, se le acercó y lo besó.

Con toda la pasión del mundo.

Seguía besándolo.

Y no lo dejaba ir; y Harry tampoco quería que lo dejara ir.

Finalmente rindiéndose al beso, el ojiverde cerró los ojos y lo atrajo por la cintura mientras que se apoyaba en la pared de su cuarto. Como si su instinto le indicara el camino, Draco levantó a Harry y le hizo enrollar las piernas alrededor de su propia cintura, aprovechando de mejor forma el respaldo en la muralla.

- Ma-Malfoy… Yo…

- Shhh…. Mi nombre es Draco. Y tú, Harry, no vas a estropearnos el momento.- Callando al inquieto ojiverde con otro beso de esos que queman.

* * *

Muchos kilómetros más hacia el oriente, Remus y Sirius pasaban a tomar un café en el aeropuerto de Grecia, antes de tomar el taxi que los dejaría en su hotel.

- ¿Cómo crees que estén los habitantes? – pregunta Lupin pensativo, pero relajado al la vez.

- Relájate, deben estar bien. Ya viste lo que dijo Harry cuando se lo pregunté. Lo peor que podría pasar es que quemen el apartamento – dijo Sirius como si nada.

- Si, tienes razón. No debo preocuparme por ellos. Seguro arreglarán cualquier lío tirándose los platos por la cabeza.

* * *

El suelo de la habitación figuraba cubierto por diferentes prendas de vestir que habían sido despedidas al azar y sin ninguna consideración. Los zapatos decoraban un velador, la ventana y el mueble del equipo de música. Sobre la cama del niño-que-vivió, figuraban los dos jóvenes comiéndose a besos y jadeando entre caricia y caricia, en la medida en que aumentaban su intensidad.

Mientras que Draco recorría el cuello del gry con el roce de su nariz, Harry se debatía entre el grito de su mente que le exigía poner un alto al rubio y la urgencia de su propio cuerpo por sentirlo contra él.

- D-Draco…

- ¿Qué pasa? – su voz parecía agitada en lugar de molesta.

- No me malinterpretes, pero… ¿no deberíamos…

- ¿Acaso me vas a decir que quieres ir más lento? Porque me parece que estás mintiendo – dijo el sly haciendo referencia a cierto bulto en la entrepierna de Harry, y atrapando nuevamente su atención al morderle el lóbulo de una oreja y terminar de desabrocharle la camisa.

* * *

_(en Grecia)_

- ¡Oh, mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? – el pobre de Remus casi se cayó del asiento ante la repentina exclamación de su animago.

- Olvidé decirle a Harry dónde encontrar la dirección y teléfonos de emergencia.

- ¡Cierto! Será mejor llamarlos ahora, antes de que sea muy tarde y los despertemos.

* * *

Por fin Harry había logrado ganarle la batalla a los pantalones de Draco, quedando ambos en boxers. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo tuviera muy claro –ni que les importara-, el escenario había cambiado y ahora el chico-que-vivió se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el ojigris.

Claramente, sus hormonas habían mandado a freir monos al África a su racionalidad. Y justo cuando jadeantes y ardientes, habían comenzado a terminar de desvestirse, el celular de Harry sonó. Al principio, ninguno de los dos se dio por aludido, pero cuando ya veían que no podría librarse de ésta, el propietario en cuestión tuvo que atender. "No lo puedo creer" fue el pensamiento de Harry cuando vió en la pantalla que Mr. Oportuno era su padrino. Draco se levantó y se encerró en el baño de la habitación

–Sirius, ¿qué sucede?

- Vaya, parece que interrumpí algo. Espero que sean lo suficientemente maduros como para no incendiar el departamento por una de sus peleas, ¿no?

- Lo intentaremos. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

- Sí; había olvidado decirte que los números de emergencia y la información del hotel se encuentran en mi velador, en el cajón de más arriba.

- "Por favor, dime que hay algo importante que justifique el que hayas interrumpido la fantasía más bizarra de mi vida". Enterado. ¿Algo más?

- Remus pide que por favor se apiaden de su planta de Lupilalia, a menos que quieran ser perseguidos por un lobo en verdad feroz.

- De acuerdo. Diviértanse.

- Ustedes también. ¡Ah! Y, Harry – Sirius bajó un poco el volumen antes de terminar lo que quería decir- Si Malfoy Jr. Se pone difícil, yo te autorizo a que lo amarres o algo.

- Lo recordaré la próxima vez –respondió con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada del baño.

Dejó el celular en su velador y suspiró. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? Repasó mentalmente los hechos y no supo encontrarles explicación alguna. Bueno, explicación sí; lógica, no. Por lo pronto, no sabía cómo enfrentar al otro chico, así que decidió que era un excelente momento para vestirse y salir al balcón.

La noche estaba extrañamente estrellada, a pesar de la alta contaminación lumínica de Londres. Tomó su guitarra del armario y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la baranda. Suerte que aquel balcón fuera bastante espacioso; alcanzaba para tener una mesa pequeña con dos asientos en uno de sus extremos. Dejó que sus pensamientos viajaran lejos mientras que sus manos tocaban melodías que sabía de memoria.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana, no tenía ni pizca de sueño y sus hormonas seguían perturbadas. "maldito Potter, ya verás lo que haré contigo cuando te atrape" pensó Draco al notar que, ducha o no ducha, su cuerpo aún no respondía por completo a su supuesto autocontrol. Al salir del baño con los pantalones y la camisa de nuevo en su lugar, escuchó una melodía proveniente desde la ventana. Para su sorpresa, era una de sus favoritas. Se acercó caminando descalzo para no hacer ruido, deteniéndose y descansando una mano en el borde del lado abierto del ventanal.

Harry no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia; con los ojos cerrados, se afanaba en tocar bien las notas en la guitarra a la vez que tarareaba la melodía. No obstante, una cosquilla en la tripa le hacía sonrojarse y sonreír a ratos. Malfoy levantó una ceja.

- Asi que te gusta Pearl Jam –le soltó de pronto, haciendo que el ojiverde se sobresaltara un poco.

- Sí, es una de mis bandas favoritas. Sirius me regaló esta guitarra para que pudiera aprender sus melodías. – medio segundo después, atinó a lo que estaba sucediendo- ¡¿conoces música muggle?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Potter. La mejor educación que el dinero puede comprar.- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Vaya, así que soy Potter otra vez. – Harry trató de disimular cierta tristeza en su voz, pero Draco la detectó de inmediato. Se sentó a lo indio junto al chico de oro y, tomándole el rostro con gentileza, le dijo – Tú siempre serás Potter. Y le besó de nuevo.

* * *

Yaaaaaaa! eso fue! es cortito, lo sé, pero no quiero escribir todo de golpe :D aun estoy maquinando las escenas clave xD

espero sus comentarios, bye!

pd: por cierto, la canción de la que hablaba (que no detalle) es black de pearl jam. Gran canción.


	6. Chapter 6

uffff, me ha costado sacar este capitulo! ojalá les guste, porque estoy yendo mucho mas allá de lo que mi costumbre indica...

**disclaimer**: los personajes de Rowling NO son míos y NO ago dinero con ellos! esto es por pura diversión.

Este fic contiene **slash**, relación chico/chico, así que quedáis advertidos!

gracias a todos quienes han enviado sus RR, me hache muy felizzzz!

* * *

_anteriormente..._

- Vaya, así que soy Potter otra vez. – Harry trató de disimular cierta tristeza en su voz, pero Draco la detectó de inmediato. Se sentó a lo indio junto al chico de oro y, tomándole el rostro con gentileza, le dijo – Tú siempre serás Potter. Y le besó de nuevo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana luego de la interrupción del celular y posterior encuentro en el balcón, y Malfoy había adoptado la actitud de no referirse a ninguna de las dos. Al principio, Harry parecía cómodo con el asunto; pero con el pasar de los días, sus ganas de repetir –y terminar- aquel episodio, iban en aumento. Tanto fue así que él mismo se acercó al rubio e intentó besarle, pero su respuesta fue algo desconcertante.

- Esto ocurre cuando yo lo decido, Potter. No cuando a ti se te da la gana. – le susurró al oído, luego de haberlo empujado contra la muralla en uno de esos ademanes sensualmente dominantes.

Así llegó el momento en que nuestro querido héroe tuvo su segunda (y última) gran idea: Si Malfoy creía que podía utilizarlo cuando se le diera la gana, sin importar si a él le apetecía enrollarse también en otro momento, pues bien, sería tan irresistible que el rubio siempre querría liárselo.

Aprovechando que el rubio se había encerrado en el baño que compartían, Harry aprovechó de sumergirse en lo más profundo de su armario y sacar algunas de las prendas de vestir que mejor le venían, a lo que le sumó su cadena de acero favorita. Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, el reflejo del sol en un frasco celeste entre las cosas del rubio lo atrajo. En su exterior se leía "Hilfiger Tommy T Gel para Cuerpo y Cabello". Lo escondió en su bolsillo y salió hacia la alcoba de sus guardianes.

Sumergido en un relajante baño de burbujas, nuestro rubio favorito dormitaba dejando a su mente vagar por los rincones más placenteros de sus pensamientos.

- "Esto sí puede ser llamado descanso" pensó mientras se acomodaba los brazos debajo de la cabeza. "Ja, y Potter creyó que podía besarme cuando se le diera la gana. Casi siento lástima por él; sentirse atraído por un Malfoy, personas de tanta categoría y estilo, nunca es algo sencillo de sobrellevar para los demás. Es loco cómo podemos parecerles demasiado exigentes".

Cuando se hubo aburrido del sofocante baño, se dio una ducha con agua fría, se secó y emergió del cuarto. La ropa elegida para ese día -una estrecha camisa blanca con delgadas rayas oscuras, y un par de pantalones oscuros- era casual, pero elegante. "Como siempre" se dijo a sí mismo, removiendo en su maleta en busca del recipiente con gel para el cabello.

No estaba ahí. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Estaba seguro que debía encontrarse entre sus pertenencias. A menos de que ese cara rajada lo hubiese tomado sin permiso.

- ¡POTTER! – hay pocas cosas en la vida que hacen a Draco Malfoy perder el decoro, aunque sea por algunos instantes. Una de ellas es que su gel para el cabello no se encuentre donde él lo dejó.- ¡DEVUELVE MI GEL PARA EL CABELLO O TE LANZO UN CRUCIA…

Y justo cuando Malfoy alargaba el brazo derecho para golpear la puerta de esa otra habitación, la perilla se giró y se abrió, dejando salir a un muy guapo Harry recién levantado.

Alguien hubiese podido pensar que Harry no había previsto el pequeño detalle de un Draco-Kaboom, pero se hubiese equivocado. Todo era parte de un malévolo plan; finalmente, nuestro querido Potty había entrado en contacto con su lado Slytherin. Vestía unos jeans azul oscuro que le ajustaban bastante bien; una polera negra de tirantes gruesos, sin mangas -muy bien entallada- y, como broche de oro, traía el cabello arreglado en forma de púas. Draco se quedó con el grito en la boca.

Harry se le acercó mientras que se terminaba de secar el cuello con una toalla, y le acercaba el frasco de gel para el cabello con la otra.

- La verdad es que sí es el mejor gel para el cabello que haya probado; gracias por prestármelo, Malfoy. – El rubio no emitía palabra; su cerebro aún se encontraba procesando el conjunto nuboso de emociones que le invadieron, principalmente compuesta por la imagen de un Potter altamente comestible y por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que encontraba a Potter, altamente comestible.

- "Mierda, mierda, mierda…" Como vuelvas a tomar algo que me pertenece sin mi permiso, Potter, yo no me preocuparía por volver a necesitar gel para el cabello… Ni para ninguna otra parte. – A pesar de haber sido sorprendido, el rubio estaba bien entrenado en no permitir que se notara ante los demás. Harry dudó por un instante, pero luego se quedó con la impresión que su movimiento no había sido tan bueno como había creido. Tendría que pensar en algo mejor, y rápido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Draco? ¿acaso temes perder el tan llamado encanto familiar, si te quedas sin crema de peinar? – su tono burlón sí causó la impresión que buscaba: consiguió que el otro se le acercara hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro.

- Cuando te de permiso para usar mi nombre, te enterarás. Y, para tu precaria información, el encanto Malfoy fluye en las venas, no en un frasco barato de gel. –su voz se había tornado en un susurro; y su respiración, en un peligroso viento que chocaba contra la piel del ojiverde, provocándole escalofríos.

Harry sentía como la sangre le hervía llegando a gorlpear sus venas. Hay pocas cosas tan excitantes como un coqueteo vestido como disputa de poder. Y para ganar, no podía ceder un centímetro: Tenía que lograr que Malfoy lo besara.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Y yo que creía que la última vez no te había molestado. En fin, mi malentendido –Y, adoptando una muy bien actuada actitud de "tienes toda la razón, sigo con mi vida y mis asuntos", Harry dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la escalera mientras contaba- "3… 2… 1…"

Sintió que algo tiraba de su polera obligándolo a voltear, y en menos de lo que Harry se dio por aludido, Malfoy ya lo estaba besando. Al comienzo, la sorpresa le impidió reaccionar, pero apenas un momento después también se las arreglaba para estrechar al ojigris e ir a parar, nuevamente, a la pared del pasillo. Sus manos se movían tan acaloradamente como sus besos; mientras que Draco exiliaba la sudadera del ojiverde, éste se entretenía haciendo volar los botones de la camisa del otro, abriéndola de un solo tirón.

Rápidamente la muralla se les hizo incómoda, por lo que se movieron al dormitorio sin interrumpir el festival de caricias. Por puro azar cayeron en la cama Draco, quién aprovechó un pequeño descuido de Harry para meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Todo bien para Harry, hasta que escuchó el típico sonido de un teclado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Me aseguro de que ninguno de tus queridos familiares nos vuelva a interrumpir –el celular dejó de emitir ruidos y el rubio sonrió satisfecho, lanzándolo a la otra cama- Ya está. Ahora, ¿te parece si volvemos a lo nuestro?

- - No es que me interese más una discusión que esto, pero creo que son tus familiares también –Draco le plantó un beso de aquellos a la vez que deslizaba su mano dentro del pantalón de Harry, a la altura de su trasero, haciéndole gemir- De acuerdo, pueden ser sólo mis familiares.

Se aferraban entre sí con tal nivel de desesperación que el roce de sus cuerpos hizo necesario deshacerse de pantalones y boxers, todo al mismo tiempo. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir el contacto de su propio miembro con el del otro, pero fue Draco el primero en rodearlo con sus dedos y empezar a acariciarlo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Harry soltó un ruido gutural inentendible, pero que claramente indicaba que se moría de placer.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Draco, con un claro brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Harry asintió con los ojos cerrados y dejándose descansar sobre la almohada- Que bien, porque me las vas a pagar todas juntas –El ojiverde abrió los ojos alarmado, como preguntando "¿de qué estás hablando?"- ¿Crees que no conozco el viejo truco del "3,2,1"? Pues bien, ya que me hiciste correr tras de ti, ahora vas a tener que bancártelo –Y sin dejar de masturbar al ojiverde, con su otra mano comenzó a preparar la entrada de Harry.

Harry gritó sin poder evitarlo, un grito ronco y que se queda sin aire a medio camino. Por un momento, Draco pensó que le había echo daño y se asustó, pero al ver que en vez de reclamar el moreno le sonreía y se sujetaba del respaldo de la cama, continuó con su invasión.

Justo cuando el moreno empezó a dar señales de estar alcanzando el climax, Draco detuvo las caricias y se acomodó mejor para penetrarlo. Con todo el cuidado que la adrenalina le permitía, reemplazó los dedos invasores por su propio miembro, generando una nueva seguidilla de gemidos por parte de ambos. Las descontroladas embestidas no tuvieron descanso hasta que ambos se sintieron fulminar por el orgasmo, quedando tendidos sobre la cama –mejor dicho, sobre lo que quedaba de ésta-.

En medio de la somnolencia post sexo, el rubio yacía a ojos cerrados y abrazando al moreno, mientras que éste jugueteaba haciendo círculos en la espalda del ojigris con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¿Así que siempre supiste que era un truco?

- Ajá –sin abrir los ojos, Draco levantó su cabeza para besar el cuello del moreno y volver a recostarse sobre su hombro.- Aunque debo admitir que, por un segundo, te creí.

- ¿En serio? –la voz de Harry se tiño con cierto orgullo.

- Eres mejor mentiroso de lo que creí… Harry.

- Creo que eso es lo más cercano a un halago que voy a recibir de parte de un Malfoy, así que gracias… Draco.

- ¿Bromeas? Los Malfoy somos excepcionales en todo lo que a manejo del lenguaje se refiere. Ya te enterarás –Un indisimulable rugido escapó del estómago del moreno.- Lo que claramente será después de que comas algo. ¡Rayos, Potter, qué manera de matar el encanto!

- Perdóoooooon!

* * *

yaaaaa ahí esta! debo admitir que es mi primera escena flash en la vida!asi que espero que no sea muy mala.. creo que deberé asesorarme con gente más entendida en el tema, con muy buena pluma...

por favor, RR!


End file.
